


You Light Up My Life

by AkaYume



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaYume/pseuds/AkaYume
Summary: Little did Eren know that the cat he accidentally injured will change his boring life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in ao3. I'm sorry if this bad. I would like to thank LunaBloom for giving me motivation and some advice regarding this.

The entrance door of a vet office slammed open it startled a few birds that was resting nearby the door. A frustrated vet came out of the office while muttering a string of curses.

"What the fuck was that?! They fucking blame me for what obviously their fault?! Stupid people! How many animal died in their hands just because they don't want to acknowledge their mistake?! Blame me because I didn't take enough care of their pet?! I'm a vet for godsake! I know what I was doing,it was them that don't know how to take of their pet! Ugh!" Eren yammered on and on about his job. Not that he hated his job, he liked it actually, but some people could really be a real ass when they didn't want to acknowledge that they neglected their pet.

"Good thing they won't come back to my office because they thought I'm a bad vet, huh? It'll make my job far easier anyway. Fuck them!" He kicked a stone near his feet and it landed somewhere behind a bush. Eren would just continue ranting if he didn't hear a cry of pain from behind the bush. The bush rustling before a familiar sleek black cat with a red collar came out of the bush, its right face was bleeding.

"Oh my God! It's you! I'm so sorry!" Eren rushed to the cat to check on her. The cat gave him a look of annoyance but it let Eren do everything he needed.

"I didn't know that you were there. Usually you stay near my office's door. But what were you doing in the bush -oh! Perhaps you were peeing or pooing" Eren grinned at his own silliness but the cat just deadpanned him.

"It seems I've done quite a damage on your face, let me nurse you. But I have to smuggle you. We're not allowed to keep pet there so I have to be extra careful." Eren put a tissue on her bleeding cheek to stop the blood flow for now. Actually he's a bit surprise that the cat allow him to went near it. Usually an injured animal, especially the stray ones would be so defensive. Maybe this cat felt safe with his presence because it always followed Eren from his workplace to his home.

Eren picked up the cat and put it inside his coat.

"Don't make any noise when we arrive at my apartment building, alright?" He said to the cat as if it could understand what he said. The cat just merely meowed at him.

When he arrived in front of his apartment building, he hugged himself tighter pretending to felt cold. Luckily the wind is a bit chilly that afternoon so he could act as if he was indeed cold. When he entered the building, he picked up his face. He went to emergency stairs instead of elevator. Couldn't risk people found out about the cat.

The moment he entered his apartment, he breathed a sigh of relief. The cat meowed at him.

"Alright, I'm gonna nurse you now." He put the cat on the couch and went to the kitchen to get first aid kit.

Suddenly someone knocked on his door. Eren knew the pattern of the knock so he didn't have to worry there is a cat in the living room.

"Come in!" The door opened revealing a blond head. Armin just casually walked into his living room and he almost sat on the cat if the cat didn't meow at him.

"Ah! What the hell is this cat doing here?" Armin yelled at Eren. The cat just frowned at him.

"Well, I kinda hurt her." Eren explained shortly as he walked into the living room and sat beside the cat.

"Kinda?" Armin emphasize.

"Ugh, just stop talking. It's not like I'm gonna keep her. Look at the collar. She must be owned. I'll put her to the shelter after I'm done nursing her." Suddenly the cat jerked away from him and ran to the back of the couch.

"Hey!" Eren went to it to catch it but the cat hissed at him.

"Woah! It was calm before but now..." Eren backed away a bit.

"It suddenly become turned violent after you mention that you would put her to a shelter. Perhaps it doesn't want to be there." Armin concluded as he watched his childhood friend crouched down to be at the same level as the cat. Eren thought about it briefly. It sounded a bit ridiculous but if it know what shelter mean and it had some traumatic experiences in a shelter, then it would explain why it behave like this.

"So you don't want to go to a shelter?" Eren asked the cat. It relaxed a bit.

"See, told ya. It understands what you say." Armin smiled smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Eren rolled his eyes.

"But I can't keep her. It's against the rules."

"Since when do you stick up with rules?" Armin asked incredulously.

"I could lose my place if the landlady find out!" Eren narrowed his eyes at Armin.

"Duh, I'll keep quiet about this. So you don't have to worry. If you worry about her feeding time, just bring her to your office. Make sure you have one litter place here and in your office."

"Wait, are you the vet now?" Eren chuckled.

"No, but I'm smarter than you." Armin shrugged.

"Tch!" Now Eren's attention is focused on the cat again.

"Somehow I have a hunch that this cat's going to be the death of me." Eren whispered to himself.

"I promise I won't put you to a shelter so let me nurse you, please?" Eren slowly shut his eyelids to show the cat that he meant no harm. The cat responded to the gesture and trotted to Eren. He caressed the cat's neck and it purred.

"By the way, Armin. Why you come?"

"Do you have some food? I'm too lazy to cook."

"Tch! Just search somewhere in the fridge."

"Thanks a lot! You're my savior!" Armin ran to the kitchen.

"I wonder if you have a name?" Eren mumbled while he unclasped the collar around the cat and looked at the underside of the collar.

Hi! My name is Mikasa.

traumatic experiences in a shelter, then it would explain why it behave like this. 

"So you don't want to go to a shelter?" Eren asked the cat. It relaxed a bit.

"See, told ya. It understands what you say." Armin smiled smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Eren rolled his eyes.

"But I can't keep her. It's against the rules." 

"Since when do you stick up with rules?" Armin asked incredulously.

"I could lose my place if the landlady find out!" Eren narrowed his eyes at Armin.

"Duh, I'll keep quiet about this. So you don't have to worry. If you worry about her feeding time, just bring her to your office. Make sure you have one litter place here and in your office." 

"Wait, are you the vet now?" Eren chuckled. 

"No, but I'm smarter than you." Armin shrugged. 

"Tch!" Now Eren's attention is focused on the cat again.

"Somehow I have a hunch that this cat's going to be the death of me." Eren whispered to himself. 

"I promise I won't put you to a shelter so let me nurse you, please?" Eren slowly shut his eyelids to show the cat that he meant no harm. The cat responded to the gesture and trotted to Eren. He caressed the cat's neck and it purred.

"By the way, Armin. Why you come?"

"Do you have some food? I'm too lazy to cook."

"Tch! Just search somewhere in the fridge."

"Thanks a lot! You're my savior!" Armin ran to the kitchen.

"I wonder if you have a name?" Eren mumbled while he unclasped the collar around the cat and looked at the underside of the collar.

_Hi! My name is Mikasa._

"Mee-kah-sa, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update. Something come up in life so I can't promise to update regularly. But here it is, Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy ^^  
> And sorry for any grammar mistake x3

Eren woke up to the sound of alarm went off and something wet licked his earlobe. Eren tried to swat it away as best as he could in his haze but got a meow in return. Immediately he remembered that he had adopted a cat last night. So he turned his head toward the cat and it nuzzled his nose. "Morning." He greeted the cat hoarsely while attempting to switch off the alarm.

"Are you hungry?" He asked the cat while trying to stiffle his yawn. The cat meowed at him and leaped off him and ran out of his room.

He was glad that today was Sunday so no work for him and he could go to the pet shop to buy cat food and litter pot. It seem he needed to ask Armin to take care of his cat while he was gone for the morning. He reached his phone on the nightstand to text him.

To Blondie Bob:

You awake?

He sent the message second before his cat appeared in his doorway and meowed loudly at him. "Sorry, sorry. You must be really hungry, huh?" He kicked his blanket, put his phone on the nighstand and rushed out of his bedroom.

He had raw fish in his freezer so that would do for now. After he warmed it, he put it in a plate and gave it to his cat.

"Mee-kah-sa," the cat stopped biting at its food and frowned at him,"you're going to play in Armin's house this morning while I go shop for your food and litter pot. That's it if Armin agree to it." The cat continued eating. "I hope he doesn't mind." He stood up not before he caressed its head and went to his bedroom to change his pajama into casual one.

In the midst of changing his clothes, his phone ringing, indicating someone called him. He answered it without checking the caller's name. "Hello?"

_"I'm awake. What do you want?"_ So it was Armin. His voice sounded so groggy meant he had just wake up.

"Can I have my cat over at your place? I need someone to play with her while I'm gone to the pet shop."

_"I think it would be better if I'm the one to go to your place, so you don't have to hide her in the hallway."_

"..."

_"Eren?"_

"I...kinda forgot about the rule." Eren said sheepishly.

_"That's just like you. Anyway, knock my door if you're ready to go."_

"'Kay, thanks a lot, Ar. I'll see you later."

_"See you."_

If it's not for Armin reminded him about the rule, he would just casually walked in the hallway with his cat where everyone could see him. He was glad that he had Armin by his side, his best friend since he was eight. He was someone that Eren could rely on.

When he went to the kitchen, he found his cat licking water from the small bow he had put beside the plate. He washed the plate then went to Armin's place and knocked his door. Not a minute later the door opened, revealing a disheveled Armin.

"You look like you get into a fight Ar."

"Yeah, fighting my way out of my bed." Armin closed his door and walked past him.

"By the way, is your cat male or female?" Armin asked when he noticed Eren's cat sitting on its haunches beside the couch.

"Female."

"What's her name?"

"Mee-kah-sa." Just as Eren spelled his cat's name, his cat growled at him.

"What now? What did I do wrong?" Eren threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.

"Perhaps the way you said her name. Why do you choose a name that's hard for you to pronounce?" Armin sneered at him.

"I didn't choose it." Eren went to his cat to unclasped her collar and showed Armin her name. "See, it's probably the name her previous owner gave her. And I won't change her name because I believe she already used to be called that." Eren explained while clasping back her collar.  
"But the way you pronounced it is wrong. You know," Armin picked up Mikasa and craddled her to his chest, "her name reminded me of the spanish language of my home." He walked toward the couch and sat.

"What is it?"

"Mi Casa." The cat suddenly meowed at Armin. "I got it right." Armin grinned. "Seems like she loves me more than you."

"It's unfair!" Eren exclaimed, making Armin and the cat flinched. "I'm the one that taking care of her." He pouted.

"But you're the one that hurt her." Armin pointed out.

"But I'm taking the responsibility of it." He looked like a child that lost his candy. Sensing her owner's cloudy mood, the cat jumped out of Armin's arm and leaped at him. "Woah!" Eren's face visibly brightened. The cat nuzzled his jaw.

"I wonder if my friend is a child inside an adult body." Armin said monotously. "Eren! You should get going already."

"Yeah! Wait a second. I want to give her a goodbye kiss." Eren kissed her forehead while carressing her head. "Bye, Mikasa. Be kind to Armin." He got a meow in return and she jumped off him.

"Be careful on your way."

"Yeah. See you."

"See you too."

* * *

A month passed.

He would always bring her with him to work and would always use emergency stairs to avoid the elevator where many people is crowded inside the small space.  
He felt so sorry for her when he had to put her inside a bag. But after he was few meters away from his apartment building, he let her out of the bag and put a leash on her collar.

It was not a strange thing anymore to walk a cat on a leash and Eren had witnessed it when he was strolling around his neighborhood. Mikasa's previous owner must had trained her with a leash because Eren didn't have any difficulty when he tried to do it.

Eren found that her curiousity with many things was endearing. Like one time the cat stared at his family picture on the nightstand, and Eren tell her a story about his family even though he thought the cat wouldn't understand him.

He told her that his mom died of cancer when he was ten, then his father wanted him to live with Armin and his grandfather because his father rarely came home because of his job. His fater usually visited him every two weeks but when he turned eleven, he never came anymore. "I was so worried when he didn't visit me for a month. Armin's grandfather reported my dad to police but until now," he sighed, "they have no lead about my father's whereabout."

He was overwhelmed with emotion. Sensing his sadness, Mikasa cuddled herself with Eren and purred on his chest. So Eren slept with her cuddled on his chest.

In his office, the cat like rummaging his things. She liked to look at his reports as if she was reading them and turned the pages over after she stared at it for a long time. It seems odd but in Eren's eyes, it was cute.

Exactly one month since he adopted Mikasa, he went home from work exhausted. He put Mikasa beside him on the xouch and rubbed his aching temples. While he was trying relaxing himself, Eren heard someone called his name. He thought it was Armin that called him but he didn't had the key of his apartment so how could he came in? And Armin's voice sounded a bit feminine. Was he trying to pull a prank on him? "Armin? How come you could enter here? You don't have my key and why you sound like that?" Eren turned his head around but saw nobody so it made him confused and he thought he just hallucinating.

Then he heard it again. If nobody was in his place except him and his cat, cat couldn't talk, then probably a ghost was haunting his place. But he realized that the voice came from beside him where where the cat sat. He slowly turned his head towards the cat.

They had a staring contest for a minute. Then he saw his cat moved her mouth but the sound that came out wasn't a meow or a purr or a growl. Instead, it was Eren's name that came out.

He stared wide-eyed at the cat when the cat speak his name again. Suddenly Eren screamed.

Hanji Zoë, Eren's cousin that lived in front of him heard his scream when she was about to enter her place and rushed to his door knocking it harshly. Armin came out of his place and also rushed to his door. They knocked and Eren opened his door with horror stricken on his face.

"What's wrong?" Hanji and Armin asked him simultaneously. Eren pointed to his cat behind him that was sitting on her haunches innocently while he tried to form any words.

Hanji told him to breath in and out. He did as he was told and when he calmed down a bit, he suddenly said, "it speaks!"

"What speaks?" Armin asked. "T-that cat speaks!" Eren exclaimed.

Hanji and Armin stared at him as if he had grown another head. "Eren, I think you're hallucinating." Hanji said. "I'm not!" Eren retorted.

"Yeah, I think you're hallucinating. It's impossible for a cat to speak like a human." Armin remarked. "Why you all don't believe me?!"

"By the way Eren, why do you have a cat here?" Hanji swiftly changed the topic because her curiosity got the best of her. "I-I decided to adopt her." Eren admitted.

Hanji said,"you know that we are forbidden to have pet here, right?" "I know. But I accidentally hurt her and she didn't want to go to shelter so I adopted her. Hanji, please don't tell the landlady about this!" Eren pleaded.

Hanji looked at Eren sternly then suddenly grinned,"It's alright. I also adopted a cat few days ago. So you don't have to worry. If you excuse me, I should feed my cat now." Hanji walked towards the door but suddenly halted and pointed a finger at Eren and Armin, "keep quiet about this, and Eren, I'll get you a medicine so you'll stop hallucinating." Then she slammed the door shut.

Silenced engulfed Eren's place.

"How many people in this building actually have pets without we know?" Armin asked himself and Eren.

Eren just sighed exasperatedly and said to himself "I wasn't hallucinating..." He ignored Armin's question and looked at the cat.

Armin patted his shoulder and whispered that maybe his place was indeed haunted and walked away snickering and slammed Eren's door shut. When the sound of Armin's apartment's door was closed, Mikasa suddenly leaped at him and Eren yelped and fell on his butt.

"Eren", Mikasa said again. Eren was about to scream again but the cat hissed at him, "Shut up or I'll claw you." Then Eren shut his mouth but he looked like he was going to pee his pants anytime soon.  
He couldn't believe the cat he had take care for the past few weeks could talk. "I need you to calm down. I know you're not going to believe but-" Eren promptly passed out.

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, kudos and comment are much appreciated <3


End file.
